Primavera
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: [Oneshot] Kai e Hilary estão juntos, mas um pequeno mal entendido faz com que eles terminem o relacionamento. O que poderá acontecer com que eles voltem atrás? [Baseado no anime Fruits Basket]


**Primavera**

_(Baseado no Episódio 08 do Anime Fruits Basket)_

Os BladeBreakers estavam de férias. Sendo assim, estavam visitando diversos lugares. Um desses lugares que estavam na rota, era a terra natal de Ray. (Tudo isso patrocinado pelo Sr. Dickerson e pela ALB ). Estavam la: Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, Kenny e Hilary. Daichi não pode ir porque estavam com alguns problemas em casa, e sua mãe (?) pediu para que ficasse. Este, mesmo contra a vontade, aceitou.

Kai e Hilary estavam namorando há alguns meses. Ele finalmente tinha aprendido o que era sentir, e demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas para Hilary ainda não era o bastante e por isso, vivia atrás do garoto cobrando diversas demonstrações do que ele sentia realmente. Para ele era um pouco difícil ainda, pois não estava acostumado com isso. Tinha passado toda a sua vida escondendo isso de tudo e de todos e, começar a demonstrar tudo de uma vez só, em poucos meses não era fácil. Mas ele tentava para agradar e fazer feliz a garota que tanto amava.

Ray tinha apresentado a todos a sua família, e alguns de seus parentes estavam se dando muito bem com Tyson e os outros, menos uma prima sua, Mei, que era um pouco tímida e não estava conversando com ninguém.

Ray- Mei! Porque não conversa com os outros?

Mei- Ahn... ahé que eu não os conheço muito bem e achei melhor não atrapalhar...

Ray- Deixa de ser besta! Vai l�! Que tal se eu pedir para um deles sair com você um pouco? Assim você mostra pra eles um pouco da nossa vila... leva até a cidade e mostra como são as coisas por aqui!

Mei- Mas... Ray...

Ray- Sem problemas! Eu vou ver quem pode ir com você!

Ray saiu e foi conversar com os demais para ver quem poderia acompanhar Mei e conhecer mais as redondezas. Hilary estava dormindo ainda, Kenny estava fuçando no seu laptop (Dizzy ), e Max e Tyson tinham saído com os primos de Ray. Apenas Kai estava livre.

Ray- Kai! Eu preciso falar com você!

Kai- Diga!

Ray- Pode me fazer um favor?

Kai- Favor?

Ray- Isso mesmo! Não sei se você se lembra da minha prima Mei que apresentei quando chegamos aqui.

Kai- Sim, e daí?

Ray- Poderia fazer o favor de acompanhar ela num passeio? Ela esta um pouco tímida de conversar com vocês, e pedi que acompanhasse um de vocês em um passeio para conhecer mais a nossa vila e quem sabe a cidade! Por favor!

Kai- Ai ai... por que eu?

Ray- Acaso não sabe que os outros não estão?

Kai- Sei que saíram, mas ainda tem o Kenny... a Hilary! E até mesmo você!

Ray- Ela já me conhece, e eu já conheço a cidade e toda a minha vila! Não d�! E alem do mais, prometi para minha família que ajudaria nos afazeres do almoço.

Kai- Pensei que não soubesse cozinhar!

Ray- E não sei direito! Mas não vou ficar no fogão, apenas ajudar! Pode ir com ela?

Kai- Fazer o que né... onde ela est�?

Ray- Logo ali!

Kai saiu andando e foi em direção aonde estava Mei, sentada em um banco, esperando pela pessoa que a acompanharia no passeio que Ray tinha lhe falado. Ele chegou, e ela se levantou e juntos saíram, em direção a cidade. Mal eles sumiram da vista, Hilary apareceu pela porta. Procurou por Kai, mas não o encontrou. Nem ele, nem os demais, apenas Kenny que estava no chão revirando o sistema de Dizzy.

Hilary- Kenny! Viu o Kai?

Kenny- Sei que ele estava sentado ali agora a pouco. O Ray chegou e falou algo para ele, que se levantou e não sei para onde foi.

Hilary- Entendo... se ele aparecer, diga que fui até a cidade comprar algumas lembrancinhas, certo?

Kenny- Sim!

Hilary foi até dentro de casa, pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima a uma mesa, se arrumou e saiu. Na saída, encontrou Ray, que estava do lado de uma mulher, conversando.

Hilary- RAAAY!

Ray olhou assustado por ela estar berrando. Ela chegou um pouco mais perto, ainda com cara de sono.

Ray- O que houve?

Hilary- Só pra avisar! Eu vou para a cidade! Quero conhecer um pouco mais por aqui!

Ray- AH! Isso vai fazer bem pra você! A propósito, o Kai também foi para a cidade e...

Hilary- Sério? Muito obrigada!

Hilary saiu correndo e nem deixou Ray terminar de dizer mais nada e foi em direção a cidade. Queria aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha nas férias que estavam tendo, para passar ao lado do seu namorado.

Ray- Droga! Ela nem deixou eu terminar de dizer a frase!

Mulher- O que ia dizer?

Ray- Que Kai não estava sozinho, que ele foi com a Mei.

Mulher- Não se preocupe! Creio que haverá problemas!

Ray- É o que espero, mas duvido muito que isso aconteça, do jeito que a Hilary é...

Enquanto isso, Hilary corria para chegar na cidade e tentar encontrar Kai. Não seria difícil, pois a cidade era pequena e tinha poucos lugares onde ele poderia estar. Quando chegou, andou um pouco até chegar numa pequena praça que tinha ali. Havia um banco, onde ela se sentou. Estava cansada pois tinha corrido até ali, e não estava muito acostumada com esse ritmo.

Hilary- Droga! E eu pensei que fosse fácil de encontrar ele por aqui, mas não ta dando certo...

Abaixou a cabeça e começou a pensar em todos os possíveis locais onde ele poderia estar. Não tinha idéias... Por mais que pensasse, não tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Foi então que olhou para frente e pode ver Kai andando do outro lado da rua... e com uma garota!

Hilary- Mas... mas... é o Kai... e ele está com outra... mas... mas...

Ela não acreditava... um vazio tomava conta de seu coração naquele momento. Traição? Não podia ser! Kai nunca faria isso... ou faria? Não sabia muita coisa do seu passado, e fazia pouco tempo que o conhecia. Não podia afirmar tal coisa dele. Mas o que seria se não fosse isso?

Se levantou do banco onde estava e resolveu ir atrás dele. Não queria que ele a visse, mas queria saber até onde iria com ela. Eles andaram um pouco até que Kai e a garota (Mei) pararam em frente a uma sorveteria. Mei correu lá dentro, e não demorou muito, saiu com dois sorvetes nas mãos. Um para ela... outro para Kai.

Hilary, que de longe observava tudo, se mordia de raiva. Kai dizia ter mudado para ela, mas não saia junto com ela, não tomava sorvete junto com ela (mesmo quando ela insistia para comprar)... afinal, não fazia nada com ela... Porque com aquela estava sendo diferente.

Cega de tanta raiva, Hilary não agüentava mais ver aquelas cenas. Pegou suas coisas que tinha comprado até a hora de ve-los e voltou para a aldeia de Ray. Dentro dela, uma sensação de ter sido deixada para trás tomava conta de tudo.

Ao chegar no vilarejo, não quis falar com ninguém. Entrou no quarto e trancou as portas. Chorava tanto, que até soluçava, de tanta raiva de ver seu amado passeando com outra, coisa que com ela não fazia. Tyson e Max, que já tinham voltado, perceberam que havia algo de errado com Hilary. Tentaram abrir a porta, mas não conseguiram. Chamaram por Ray, que veio até a porta.

Ray- Hilary! Abre essa porta!

Hilary- Me deixa em paz! Eu não quero falar com ninguém!

Ray- Mas, Hilary! Tem uma coisa que eu acho que você precisa saberÉ sobre o Kai, do passeio dele na cidade e...

Hilary- Eu já sei de tudo! Agora se for possível, me deixa em paz e ve se vocês me esquecem!

Ray- Mas, Hilary...

Hilary- Nem mas, nem meio mas! Eu só quero ficar sozinha!

Os três saíram da porta e foram até a varanda da casa. Nesse momento, Kai chegou, junto a Mei. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas percebeu que tinha algo de errado ao ver os três companheiros reunidos ali.

Kai- O que aconteceu?

Ray- Acho melhor você conversar com a Hilary...

Kai- Mais essa agora...

Chegou na porta do quarto. Bateu três vezes e chamou algumas vezes também para que a garota abrisse a porta. Mal ele entrou, ela trancou novamente para ninguém entrar e os interromper.

Hilary- Porque Kai...?

Kai- Se você me explicar o que está acontecendo, talvez eu possa te responder!

Hilary- Não se faça de desentendido! Eu sei que você estava passeando com outra! Agora só me diz uma coisa: Eu não sou suficiente para você? Não chego aos pés dela? Não te mereço? Porque se for isso, então porque me aturou por todo esse tempo?

Kai- Hilary... era só a Mei!

Hilary- Seja quem fosse! Você fica por ai passeando com um monte de garota e eu que deveria estar junto a você, fico jogada de escanteio?

Kai- Foi a primeira vez que eu sai com outra! E ainda mais porque...

Hilary- Eu não quero saber o porque você saiu com ela! De certo porque ela é mais bonitinha do que eu, não?

Kai- Não tem nada a ver!

Hilary- Não é o que me parece!

Kai- Você está confundindo as coisas...

Hilary- Não! É você que não esta sabendo como me contar a verdade!

Kai- Verdade? Que verdade?

Hilary- Você não me ama mais!

Kai- Eu nunca disse isso!

Hilary- Mas demonstra! Vai! Saia já do quarto! Me deixa sozinha! Eu não quero mais te ver! Nunca mais!

Kai- Você está exagerando!

Hilary- SAI JÁ DAQUI!

Kai saiu revoltado do quarto. Não tinha tido oportunidade para contar o que realmente houve. E ela ainda não queria escutar-lhe. "Garota idiota! Como eu posso ter gostado dela durante esses meses todos?" Saiu correndo da casa. Ray e os outros viram tudo e correram para o quarto onde estava Hilary, até que conseguiram entrar.

Ray- Hilary! O que aconteceu?

Hilary- A gente terminou? Não entendeu?

Ray- Mas, porque? Por um motivo tão banal!

Hilary- Ele me traiu! Saiu com outra enquanto eu dormia!

Ray- Era minha prima Mei!

Hilary- Eu já disse que... – parou e pensou um pouco – Espera ai! Sua prima? O Kai me traiu com a tua prima?

Ray- Eu não sei se ele te traiu ou não, mas eu pedi a ele que saísse com ela, pois ela estava com vergonha de conversar com vocês, e escolhi ele, pois era o único livre para andar com ela!

Hilary- Era só isso?...

Ray- É... porque?

Hilary- Eu preciso achar o Kai!

Saíram da casa, mas não encontraram nada. Nem um rastro de Kai, nem nada. Os demais tinham saído da varanda ao ver que ele saira do quarto, por isso nem viram para onde ele tinha ido.

Enquanto isso, Kai andava pela floresta ali perto. Chegou até um lago, e ficou ali sentado por alguns minutos. Pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele momento... as palavras de Hilary... "Nunca mais..."... como ela pode dizer uma coisa dessas? De repente, algo tocou seu ombro. Kai olhou para trás e pode ver o rosto de Mei atrás dele.

Kai- Mei? O que faz aqui?

Mei- Quando voltamos, logo sai para perto do lago. É um dos lugares que eu mais gosto de ficar perto da aldeia!

Kai- Entendo...

Mei- Então... está gostando das férias?

Kai- Ah sim! Muito!

Mei- Deve ser totalmente diferente da Rússia onde você morava não é?

Kai- Como sabe que eu era de l�?

Mei- O Ray me contou! Ele me falou de cada um de vocês.

Kai- Ah sim... realmenteé bem diferente!

Mei- E como é a neve?

Kai- Neve? Bom... é difícil de explicar...

Mei- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kai- Faça!

Mei- O que acontece quando derrete a neve?

Kai- Ora essa... vira água!

Mei- Errou! Chega a primavera!

De repente, Kai parecia ter entrado em transe. Não se mexia, estava paralisado com aquilo. Algumas lembranças começaram a virem-lhe a mente. "A mesma resposta!", pensava ele.

Mei- Kai! Você está bem? KAI!

flashback do Kai

Hilary- Uau! Então aqui é a Rússia?

Kai- Sim.

Hilary- Mas onde estamos?

Kai- É um parque que eu costumava vir para treinar quando morava aqui.

Hilary- Olha! Kai!

Kai- O que aconteceu?

Hilary- Está nevando!

Kai- Não é nenhuma novidade...

Hilary- Sabe... uma vez... quando eu era pequena... minha mãe me contou uma história muito bonita de um livro...

Kai- E daí?

Hilary- Como você é insensível! E daí que tinha uma parte que falava da neve...

Kai- Bastante fria!

Hilary- Uma das coisas que minha mãe me disse, era do que acontecia quando a neve derretia...

Kai- Eu não preciso de livros para saber dissoÉ lógico que ela se transforma em água!

Hilary- Hihihihihi

Kai- Do que está rindo!

Hilary- Você errou bobinho!

Kai- Ahn?

Hilary- É um sinal...

Kai- Sinal?

Hilary- Sinal de que a primavera chegou!

Kai- Ahn?

Hilary- A primavera é a minha estação do ano preferida!

fim do flashback do Kai

Mei- KAI! Fala comigo! Eu disse algo de errado?

Kai- Ahn... não... não foi nada...

Mei- Está triste?

Kai- Ahn?

Mei- Seu rosto parece triste...

Kai- Sério?

Mei- É... tem certeza de que não foi nada do que eu disse?

Kai- Pode ficar sossegada... não é nada com você!

Mei- Porque não me conta? Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar!

Kai- Não sei se seria possível...

Mei- É com a tua namorada não é?

Kai- Ahn?

Mei- Foi porque eu sai com você, não foi?

Kai não respondeu nada. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto. Mei logo entendeu que aquele silencio só poderia se tratar de um sim. Ficou um pouco triste, e abraçou Kai, que entendeu a atitude da garota.

Kai- Não precisa ficar assim!

Mei- Eu deveria ter falado com ela! Na verdade, eu não deveria nem ter aceitado o convite do Ray! Me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe!

Kai- ...

Mei- Ela brigou com você, não foi?

Novamente o mesmo silencio partido de Kai. Mei sentia-se cada vez mais culpada por tudo. Começou a chorar, ainda abraçada no corpo de Kai.

Kai- Mei... por favor... não chore...

Mei- Eu fui a culpada por tudo!

Kai- Fica calma que depois, quando ela estiver com a cabeça mais fria, eu converso com ela e tudo vai ficar bem!

Mei- E se não ficar?

Kai- É porque não era pra ficar! Foi bom enquanto durou!

Mei- Kai...

Kai- Sim.

Mei- Se acontecer qualquer coisa de errado, você me desculpa?

Kai- Eu já disse que sim.

Mei abraçou mais ainda Kai. Os dois se levantaram e voltaram para a aldeia. Ao chegar, Mei correu para a sua casa, enquanto Kai se dirigiu a casa de Ray. Abriu e porta e entrou. Foi então que encontrou, sentados a mesa: Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Max e Hilary. Esta ultima, chorando abraçada a Ray.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo, Hilary levantou a cabeça e pode ver Kai parado na porta, observando o que se passava, com um olhar frio. Parecia o mesmo Kai de antes... sem sentimentos...

Hilary- KAI!

Kai olhou fixamente para a garota. Tentava demonstrar um pouco de frieza diante dela, mas parecia não ter ajudado em muita coisa. Hilary se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou bem forte.

Kai- Hilary... o que está fazendo?

Hilary- Me desculpa! Me perdoa por favor! Eu não te dei oportunidade para falar, nem se explicar! Não quis ouvir nada, tudo por que tinha entendido errado e não procurei saber o que era certo!

Kai olhava para ela, tentando entender porque ela tinha falado tudo aquilo. Hilary cabisbaixa, chorava mais do que tudo abraçada a ele. Tentava se explicar de todo o mal entendido.

Hilary- O Ray já me explicou o que aconteceu e quem era a Mei. Me perdoa! Volta pra mim, por favor! Eu não quero ficar sem você! Não quero me sentir culpada por a gente ter brigado! Eu quero estar junto de você! Mesmo que você não demonstre os seus sentimentos do jeito que eu quero, eu aceito você do jeito que você é! Mas por favor, me perdoa!

Kai deu um sorriso e afagou os cabelos macios da garota. Sua namorada. Hilary levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando fixamente para ele, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

Hilary- Kai?

Kai- Hum... você precisa começar a pensar um pouco mais no que fala...

Hilary- Kai... não me diz que você...

Kai- Não sei pra que todo esse escândalo que você acabou de fazer!

Hilary- Como assim?

Kai- Eu sabia que você tinha entendido algo de errado... não precisava ter feito tudo isso!

Hilary- Kai...

Kai- Eu quis deixar você pensar um pouco mais antes de tomar alguma atitude precipitada. Se ficasse aqui, sei que você demoraria para se decidir, por isso sai do vilarejo. Mas voltei porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia perceber o erro...

Hilary- Você está falando sério?

Kai- Achas por um acaso que eu brincaria com isto? Tenho cara de quem zomba dos outros?

Hilary- Bem... não, mas...

Kai- Tola...

Hilary parou por um momento, olhou para os demais, para Kai. Foi então que parecia ter se lembrado de alguma coisa.

Hilary- AIEE!

Kai- O que foi?

Tyson- Hilary!

Hilary- Quase que eu me esqueço!

Max- Do que?

Hilary- Eu fiz um bolo para nós! Enquanto o Kai não voltava, eu tive a ideia de fazer um bolo. Não sabia se ele gostava ou não, mas resolvi arriscar.

Saiu correndo, abriu o forno e retirou o bolo de lá. Não era grande, mas dava para o gasto. Colocou em cima da mesa e pediu que se servissem.

Ray- Mas ele é muito pequeno!

Kai- Concordo!

Hilary- QUEEEE?

Kai- Isso não vai dar nem para o cheiro!

Ray- Concordo!

Hilary- Mas... mas...

Ray- Se o Tyson começar não para mais! Ele vai acabar com tudo!

Kai- Concordo!

Hilary se virou e foi olhar seu bolo novamente. Foi quando todos se depararam com Tyson e Max comendo o que podiam.

Hilary- TYSON!

Tyson- Maseupenseique...

Hilary- Para de falar com a boca cheia!

Todos começaram a rir, menos Kai que mantinha-se sério (se ele risse como os outros, iríamos estranhar, não é? ). Ray percebeu que ele estava quieto, apenas observando, e foi até lá conversar com ele.

Ray- Porque não vem comer?

Kai- Vou esperar que todos comam.

Ray- Vai ficar sem!

Kai- Não tem problema...

Ray- Sente-se mais aliviado por ela ter entendido tudo agora?

Kai- Um pouco... muito obrigado.

Ray- Não foi nada! Eu comecei a confusão, eu deveria terminar, não é?

Kai- Sabe Ray... quando eu sai correndo, a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi: "Como eu posso ter gostado dela durante esses meses todos?"... mas sabe que eu vejo que isso era verdade!

Ray- Ahn?

Kai- Acho que eu deveria ter gostado dela há mais tempo...

Ray- Hum... já disse isso a ela?

Kai- Mais tarde eu digo.

Ray- Mais tarde quando? Não seria o que eu estou pensando...

Kai- Quem sabe...

Ray- O que? Vocês já avançaram até este ponto?

Kai- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ IMAGINANDO?

Ray- Nada não...

Hilary- KAI! RAY!

Kai e Ray- Ahn?

Hilary- É melhor comer o bolo, antes que o Tyson acabe com tudo!

Ray- Vamos?

Kai- Não tenho outra escolha não é?

Saíram do canto e foram até onde Tyson e Max estavam acabando com todo o bolo. Hilary os serviu e voltou para brigar com Tyson. Dentro de si, Kai prometia a ele mesmo: "Nunca mais... e pensar que eu cheguei a pensar nisso...". Um pequeno sorriso brotou do rosto do garoto. Hilary percebeu e veio até ele. Ficaram por um tempo sem entender nada, mas se abraçaram. Kai apenas pensava... "Mal sabe ela de que ela é a própria primavera para mim... mesmo que eu seja o frio que traz a neve..."

FIM

_Ai... até que enfim! Demorou mas, eu consegui dar um final (não sou muito boa com essas coisas ). Não foi bem o que eu queria, mas acho que ficou legal... sei la!_

_Quanto a história ser baseada em Furuba é a cena em que o Kai está no lago com a Mei e se lembra dele com a Hilary. Eu tentei fazer parecido com a cena em que o Hatori está junto com a Honda, num lago congelado na casa dos Souma, quando ela começa a falar da neve. Ele então se lembra da Kana, falando da neve também. Espero ter ficado boa! _

_Para quem leu, fica aqui o meu muito obrigada! Bejux_

_.Naru.  
_


End file.
